


Of course you're dating (she's your girlfriend)

by graveltotempo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, Misunderstandings, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, They were dating all along, they all ship it, theyre not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: also could have been called "4 times someone though Clary and Izzy were together and one time they actually are"Clary glared at him, the tip of her ears turning red. "I fell." she admitted, crossing her arms on over her chest.Alec arched an eyebrow. He looked like a ticking bomb. "You fell." he repeated, flatly.The red head nodded, and glared at Izzy, like daring her to say something. The dark haired remained silent, although way too amused by what was going on.Alec passed a hand over his forehead, before glaring daggers at the two girls. "And could you explain how exactly did you fall in my sister's vagina?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> lissen clizzy is canon and todd can suck my metaphorical dick

** 1. ** ** Christmas Tree **

“This is ridiculous.” Snapped Izzy, glaring daggers at the tree in front of her, like its mere existence offended her.

Clary huffed. “Izzy, come on. It’s a Christmas tree. He did nothing wrong.”

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, a Christmas star held tight in her grip. “A Christmas Tree,” she says. “has no business being this tall.” Then she tuned to the hallways, loud enough for her brother to hear. “And I have no business being in charge for decorating this _thing_!”

“It is kind of your fault,” commented Clary, putting up a couple of candy canes on it. “If you hadn’t trashed the mission because you wanted to show off with your whip and nearly blinded a mundane, Alec wouldn’t have been this petty.”

“Since you’re so _generous_ and _kind hearted_ and _understand_ my brother so well, why don’t you put on the star, Clarissa?” asked the Lightwood then, staring at the red head in challenge.

And because Clary never backed away from a challenge, she snatched the ornament right out of her hands. “With pleasure, Isabelle.” She answered, before looking up at the tree.

Now that she properly looked at it, it was a _very_ tall tree. Really tall. Taller than Alec, possibly. He was such a _dick_ , oh my god.

She turned around just to see Izzy smirking at her, and then got ready to climb it, fuelled with pettiness. What was a 6 foot something tree against 5 foot 3 of pure anger?

Izzy looked at her worriedly, moving closer to the tree. “Hey, Clary, I was just-”

“Nu uh, I got this,” panted the girl, arms and legs around the trunk of the tree. “I got this.” She tried to push herself a little higher, but the branches of the tree were kind of poking in her ribs a little. 

“You won, Clar, now get off that tree before you break-” Izzy didn’t even finish the sentence that she had a Clary shaped object falling on her and knocking her on the ground.

Izzy was still a little disorientated from falling on the floor, so, when she heard the sound of the door opening, she reacted naturally and closer her legs. Only to find that she couldn’t close her legs because something vaguely resembling a _head_ was stuck between them.

She just had time to look from what appeared to be Clary’s head stuck under her skirt and between her legs to Lydia staring at them horrified from the doorway before the blonde was bolting away in record time.

* * *

“Do you have anything to say?” asked Alec, looking already stressed as he glared at the two girls. Magnus was looking amused next to him, while Lydia was still mildly horrified.

“Yah,” started Izzy. “Lydia is a _snitch_.” She received a shove from Clary as an answer for that.

Then Clary glared at him, the tip of her ears turning red. "I fell." she admitted, crossing her arms on over her chest.

Alec arched an eyebrow. He looked like a ticking bomb. "You _fell_." he repeated, flatly.

The red head nodded, and glared at Izzy, like daring her to say something. The dark haired remained silent, although way too amused by what was going on.

Alec passed a hand over his forehead, before glaring daggers at the two girls. "And could you explain how exactly did you fall in my sister's -?"

Clary groaned loudly, hiding her face in her hands, while Izzy just sniffed. “As a matter of fact it’s your fault.”

Alec shook his head, way too tired for the conversation. “You know what, just go. But you,” he added, glaring at Clary. “Try not to _fall_ in my sister’s, uhm, vagina. Yeah.”

“STOP TALKING!”

** 2. ** ** Pillow Fight **

“Last Christmas, I GAVE YOUU MY HEART,” 

“Oh god, please stop.” Giggled Clary watching the other shadowhunter jumping around the room, a hairbrush in her hand as she sang- very well, to be quite honest- dramatically to Clary.

 “BUT THE VERY NEXT DAY, YOU GAVE IT AWAY” a much unneeded split over Clary’s bed that made her end up on the floor, much to Clary’s amusement.

“THIS YEAR TO SAVE ME FROM TEARS,” she pointed the brush to Clary who laughed, before grabbing it.

“I’ll learn how to _siing_.” She sang, laughing at Izzy’s offended expression. 

The dark-haired girl squinted her eyes at her. “Did you just say that I can’t sing?” she asked, in a stage whisper.

Clary arched an eyebrow. “And what if I did?” she shot back in challenge.

Izzy moved like a snake, throwing the girl on her bed and jumping over her. “Then you’re going DOWN, Clarissa Fairchild!” she called, picking up a pillow and smashing it on her face.

“Oh it’s on!” answered Clary, reaching out for a pillow and throwing it in Izzy’s face, laughing.

In a matter of minutes, they were in a full blown pillow fight. Clary tried to get as many hits as she could while still trapped under Izzy, who was blatantly cheating and trying to tickle her. 

“I give up!” shouted the girl a couple of minutes later, throwing the pillow away from her but not moving from her position. Clary just laughed again, her cheeks rosy and her face a little sweaty. Her waist was captured between Izzy’s tights, who was leaning backwards, both arms on each side of the bed.

“Clary, is Isabelle staying-” neither of them had a chance to move, before Jocelyn Fairchild was walking inside the room, a tray in her arms with some food and tea cups. For one horrific moment Clary imagine the tray falling down the carpet and ruining her wall paintings, but her mother just held it tighter. “here.”

She blinked at the two shadowhunters, who were just frozen in space, staring at her like deer caught in headlights. 

Izzy seemed to unfreeze first, very slowly slipping off Clary and sitting as far from the girl as possible. She didn’t even know why, but Jocelyn was staring at her like she could be Valentine in disguise or something.

The older Fairchild cleared her throat. “So I didn’t know about this development.” She started, looking between her daughter and Izzy. She almost looked disappointed in Clary, who was staring at her mother and Izzy in confusion. Poor angel, she didn’t know what was coming. “You could have told me, Clary.”

You could see the literal moment Clary made the connection. Her eyes went wide in shock, but her mother was a train in movement with no interest in stopping. “I would have liked to have a proper talk with you both, maybe with Luke.”

Clary wanted to correct her mother, she really did, but what came out was “Not with Luke.”

Izzy almost snorted, while the redhead just stared at her mother. Jocelyn sighed. “I’ll leave you two girls to you but,” and now she was definitely glaring daggers at Izzy, while she left the tray on the table. “Leave the door open.”

Then she left. Both girls stayed quiet for a few seconds, before Izzy snorted. 

“Don’t you dare.” Snapped Clary. 

Another snort. 

“It’s not funny, Izzy.”

The dark haired girl took a look at Clary’s face and just started laughing out loud. 

“Fuck you, Isabelle Lightwood.”

“According to your mother, you just did.”

“SHUT UP!” 

** 3. ** ** Domestic **

“Thanks for letting me crash here.” Said Izzy, sitting at the edge of Clary’s bed as the shadowhunter drew an iratze on her body.

The red head shrugged. “I don’t trust you to ask for help if you’re hurt, and that demon got you bad. Plus, mom is not here, so we’re alone.”

Izzy arched an eyebrow at her, looking amused. “Are you propositioning me, Fray?”

Clary turned red, and rolled her eyes at her. “You wish, Lightwood.” Then she towards a fresh pyjama she had taken out for the girl with a nod, before going outside to get another blanket. “There’s some clothes there.”

When she came back, an old blanket in her arms and a pillow under her armpit, she nearly died on the spot. Izzy was standing in the middle of the room, back on her as she changed her clothes. Her back was naked and she wasn’t wearing any trousers, giving Clary a front view of her ass in a pair of silky boxers.

Clary needed to stop staring. In fact, she _was_ going to stop staring. Any moment now. Any moment at all. Soon. _God, I’m such a useless lesbian_ , she thought, trying to remember how to move and how to stop fucking staring.

“Clary!” her eyes snapped up immediately, as Izzy pulled down the pyjama top. She was smiling and Clary forced herself to copy her expression. Izzy frowned. “What’s that face for? You okay?”

The red head nodded, shrugging. Wow, she could human. “Just realised my couch is way too small for me, so I might sleep in my mom’s room.”

Izzy’s frown only deepened. “Why would you sleep on the couch in the first place?”

“Well, you’re my guest. No way I’m going to let you sleep on the couch.” Sad the shadowhunter, as if obvious.

Izzy waved her off, pulling up the trousers. Clary was glad she could finally focus on something that wasn’t silky boxers. “No one is sleeping on the couch. We can share.” Then she looked at Clary worried. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

Clary minded. She minded a lot. “I don’t mind if you don’t mind.” She said instead, throwing the blankets on the bed and slithering inside them. “As long as you don’t hog the blankets I am totally fine.” She could totally contain the Gay. This was just gals being pals. Pals being gals being gays. Shut up brain.

“Then don’t snore.” Answered Izzy right back, getting in the bed next to her. “Simon told me you do.”

“Simon ain’t shit and he don’t know shit.” Answered Clary, before promptly closing her eyes, ignoring Izzy’s laughter. 

+

“I really, really wish I could kiss you.” whispered Izzy in the darkness, before putting an arm on Clary’s stomach and her head on her shoulder, and closing her eyes.

* * *

Simon stared at the scene in front of him in surprise, before looking back at his boyfriends. “Did you know about this?” 

Jace shrugged, but he seemed amused at the discovery. “I mean, Magnus and Alec did tell me that Clary was eating out Izzy in the middle of the Institute in full day and tried to tell them she ‘fell in Izzy’s vagina’.”

Raphael snorted, while Simon looked at him in surprise. “Now it makes sense why Jocelyn asked me if I knew Clary liked girls. She probably walked in on them.”

The other vampire considered them both for a second. “I mean, they kinda are terribly cute together. They would make a totally badass couple.”

Simon elbowed him, arching his eyebrows. “We are the most badass trio, though, am I right?”

Raphael and Jace exchanged a look, before rolling their eyes in unison and walking away. Simon glared at their backs. “You guys suck!”

“You’re a nerd, Lewis.” Deadpanned Jace.

“No way we can be ‘badass’ if you’re included.” Finished Raphael, but they were both smiling. Yes, Simon was a total nerd, but they wouldn’t have him any other way.

** 4. ** ** (accidental) Kidnapping **

“You know, this kidnapping shit is becoming really old really fast.” Said Clary, the moment they removed the cloth from her mouth. She glared at the werewolves that had captured her. “So untie me now, and I won’t tell Luke what happened.”

The werewolves glared at her, although some looked uneasy at her mentioning Luke. “Shut up, red head! Leave our Alpha out of this.” Said a boy who looked about 15 with an eye patch on his eye.

“We’re going to give you to the Clave and get the reward, you Valentine scum.” Added another one, who looked like he was the oldest out of them and was holding a tissue to his nose, where Clary had headbutted him earlier.

Clary sighed. “I didn’t choose to be his daughter. And why the hell is the Clave looking for me? I did nothing wrong!”

“Nothing wrong?” sneered eye patch. “You think opening portals and kidnapping downworlders is _nothing wrong_?”

Clary was confused now. “Kidnapping downworlders? What? And I already apologised for portalling me and Luke to China the other time! It was an accident!”

The guy with the nose busted looked confused now. “Wait what? Luke, as in our Alpha Luke?” he asked her.

Clary rolled her eyes. “Unless suddenly my dad changed name, then yes, Luke as in your Alpha.”

“You just said you were Valentine’s daughter!” said eye patch, unconvinced.

Clary wanted to facepalm, but her hands were tied and she couldn’t reach her stele. “Yes, Valentine is my birth dad, but Luke is my actual dad. My mum married him?”

The boy muttered among them, suddenly uneasy. “So… you’re not 19 years old shadowhunter art student Caroline Blackstar?”

Clary narrowed her eyes at them. “No! I am 19 years old, I am a shadowhunter and I am an art student, but my name is Clary Fray.”

“Oh shit.” Muttered eye patch.

“Yes. That’s the word I would have used.” Added another voice, as a girl appeared from outside the room. Izzy was glaring at every single one of the wolves her whip in her hands and a murderous expression on her face. “That and, I’m going to fucking kill you.”

* * *

“So, what exactly happened here?” asked Luke, looking at the youngest of the werewolves who looked like they were still a step away from pissing themselves.

Alan, aka eye patch, swallowed. “Clary’s girlfriend. The shadowhunter with dark hair just came in and she would have killed us all if Clary hadn’t been there. But we didn’t mean to! We thought she was Caroline, not your daughter!”

“Clary called me her father?” asked instead Luke, feeling strangely warm every time the girl referred to him as her father figure instead of Valentine. “I mean, I told you to leave Caroline to the Clave! And you deserve what happened: you’re lucky Izzy hasn’t unleashed her whip on you.”

Luke still winced every time he though about the hand of the vampire that had last tried to encanto Clary into going home with him after Izzy had expressly told him to keep his hands to himself.

+5. **Official**

Everyone was sitting in the garden are of Java Jones, when Clary and Izzy finally appeared. They had told them to wait for them at the café, since they had an important announcement to make.

Which meant three Shadowhunters, a warlock, a werewolf and two vampires were standing in the corner of the now closed shop, waiting for the other two girls to appear. Sounded like the beginning of a particular bad joke.

Clary smiled, clutching Izzy’s hand in hers and looking around everyone. “So, there is something we needed to tell you guys-”

“Let’s cut the shit,” interrupted Izzy, smirking at Clary. “Me and Clary here are dating.”

Everyone fell silent for a couple of seconds. Alec narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “And?”

Clary looked at them in surprise. “I thought you’d be a little more surprised.”

Simon was looking at her like she was an idiot, which was just hurtful. “Clary, of course you’re dating your girlfriend.”

“How do you guys already know it, though? We’ve only made it started dating like yesterday.” Commented Izzy, frowning at them all. 

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Lydia literally saw Clary with her head between Izzy’s legs.”

Clary turned red in a heartbeat, while Izzy just frowned. “Yeah, but we told you: she fell off that freaking tree because Alec is petty and she’s an idiot! She didn’t mean to!”

“Fuck you.” Muttered the red head, while Magnus just looked at her perplexed.

“Honey… I walked in on you two-”

“Having a pillow fight!” interrupted her Clary. “Mum, we were just having a pillow fight.”

Jocelyn didn’t seem convinced. “I guess this is what you call it nowadays.”

“We came to your house and Izzy was sleeping in your bed, Fray. She had her arms on your waist and her head on your- ahem, chest.” Reminded her Raphael, arms crossed around her chest. “It’s not hard to connect the dots. Even Simon figured it out.”

“There is no heterosexual answer to that.” Added Simon, after flipping Raphael off.

Izzy shrugged, although she seemed a little flustered. “It was just gals being pals.”

Clary nodded fiercely. “Pals being gals.”

Jace smirked. “And gals being gays.”

Luke snorted. “Also, Izzy put the fear of god in half of my pack when they kidnapped Clary.”

This time Clary smirked. “That was very gay, Izzy.”

The Lightwood ignored her, crossing her arms over her chest. “So what? We were dating before we knew we were dating even though we just started dating?”

Her brother nodded. “Pretty much.” Then he gave Clary another look. “I expect you for lunch with me, Jace, Lydia and Magnus at 3 tomorrow.”

Jocelyn nodded. “And I expect Izzy for dinner with me, Luke, Simon and Raphael on the same day. Don’t be late.”

Clary looked at Izzy. “Is it too late to say this was all an early April’s fools?”

Izzy gave her a big smirk. “Honey, the biggest April’s fool was you thinking that I couldn’t see you checking out my bum when I stayed over at your house.”

Instead of blushing, Clary smirked right back. “Nope, darling. The biggest April’s fool was you thinking you could just whisper that you wanted to kiss me while we were in the same bed and me not noticing.”

Izzy’s flustered expression was worth every single misunderstanding.


End file.
